The invention relates to a device for absorbing kinetic energy, in particular for installing in a motor vehicle.
In motor vehicle construction, devices for absorbing kinetic energy for protecting persons in the event of a crash are known. These devices include for example a first stationary component and a second component that is movable relative to the first component, and a coupling device operatively connecting the first component and the second component. At least one of the components converts energy by plastic deformation when a certain force level is exceeded. The coupling device connects the two components so that in a non-activated state of the coupling device the two components can be moved in relation to each other with only low energy conversion, and in an activated state of the coupling device forces can be transmitted from one component to the other.
From DE 10 2008 048 678 A1 for example, a device for absorbing kinetic energy is known, in particular for installation in a motor vehicle. Depending on the load conditions, a movable component is coupled to a stationary component. In the event of a collision with a pedestrian, the two components are not coupled so that only a minimal amount of energy is absorbed. When no collision with a pedestrian is sensed, the two components are coupled to absorb energy at a high force level without loss of travel. The two components are not coupled continuously and a deformation element with a compressible soft foam is provided which is capable of initially yielding during a collision with a pedestrian.